When Nothing Gets Over
by Breathingfiction
Summary: Eleanor finally replied to Park's letters, you would've thought it would be long, well planned and amazingly written paragraphs filled with thousands of words of love and all that sappy shit, but all Eleanor did was left Park frustrated. So Park decides to give her a little visit.
1. Chapter 1

"With a shaking hand, he carefully placed the postcard gently on the table beside his waterbed. Every second felt like eternity with him. His heart pounded so loudly that he was convinced the rapid beats vibrated through his eardrums. _Eleanor,_ he thought._ Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor. The only one who brings his best side. The only one who makes his stomach twist into knots and the same one who broke his heart. Eleanor. _

Even after a year's worth of unreplied letters, letters which he poured his soul into, she still holds the position of the only one who is able to make him feel like he's free falling, like he knows he's in extreme vulnerability, and he knows he's just going to end up hurt and yet, and yet he still can't help but enjoy the ride. Enjoy the laughs and the kisses and the hugs before the upcoming emotional turmoil kicks in. His love for her was still unwavering, if anything, waiting made him love her more, though after the unanswered letters, he wasn't sure Eleanor returned those feelings. Park wasn't sure how long was he glued to the bed, hands clenched into fists, lips pursed into a pucker. _HOW DARE SHE, _he thought,_HOW DARE SHE not reply to any of his letters, not even to say how she was fucking doing, how she was finding her new fucking school, or even to inform Park that she was ALIVE. _Park sighed exasperatedly. _this girl is impossible. He didn't even know what she doing for the year. Unless, _Park's gears in his head started to turn. _Unless, it wasn't a what she was doing, it was WHO. . That must be it. What else could it be. She found a new guy. A bulkier, taller, sexier roommate who doesn't have to sweep hair off the floor after the end of the day in his garage aka makeshift salon. He probably boxes, yes, boxing, way cooler that goddamn tae kwan do. and he must drive a huge truck with his initials in the plate number, his impala nothingcompared to it. _Park's knuckles were white by now. The vein in his neck pulsing near his jugular, his face turning pink. _Damn it, Eleanor's new guy probably turn pink. _Park thought bitterly. _he probably turns into a macho shade of red. _

Park couldn't take it anymore. _Screw this, if she's with another guy, He doesn't give a fuck. He can find a new girl. But, _he paused, _I have to go see her. I need to see her. Just once, _he nodded. _Just once more before he forgets everything that he's ever done with her. _So Park nods to himself reassuringly, giving himself a mental pat in the back, and grabbed the keys to his Impala, before driving to the oh so familiar highway.

The drive to Eleanor's new house was quick, _or maybe it's because Park was going way more than the speed limit, but couldn't care less. He was going there to finish something, and he won't stop until he feels relieved and until he doesn't have that pit in his stomach anymore. _He reached the house with a triumphant huff, and made his way to knock on the door. He didn't know what to expect really, maybe a shirtless guy opening the door with just fucked hair and ELEANOR tattooed across his abs or something, but what he did not expect was Eleanor looking up at him with wide eyes, his walkman and headphones dangling across her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eleanor realised that someone was knocking on the door, she shrugged Park's headphones off her ears and straightened her shirt as the buds fell across her shoulders. _Who the hell could it be_, she thought. Her aunt shouldn't be home for another couple hours, and her uncle comes home at ten, earliest. _Probably the mailman, but then, wouldn't they just put the letters in the mailbox? You're over-thinking_, she warned herself sternly. It's probably some girl scouts selling Eleanor peanut butter cookies and charging her at a higher price, thinking that she would be willing to pay extra for some junk food, considering her weight. _GOD_, she groaned inwardly, even _little girls_ make fun of couldn't help but giggle pathetically at herself. The giggle was soon replaced by an astonished look as she opened the door. Girl scouts aren't THAT tall, they can't drive, and they DEFINITELY do not look like Park. But this wasn't a girl scout, it was Park.

"Park. Come in?" her invitation came out more like a question. "Thanks." Park said stiffly at her. _What's up with him_, she rolled her eyes in her head. _Oh yeah, right, you forgot to write his letters back for a year_, a voice snapped at her. Eleanor couldn't help but feel guilty. She tried to write back, dozens of time, hills of mounted up paper balls overflowing the trash can in her room standing as evidence. She spent frustrated hours tugging at her hair trying to figure out what the hell was she going to say. She wanted him to move on, maybe date someone, maybe Kim, and start hanging out with his friends again, and be Park again, and not having to worry about Richard or providing Eleanor with comic books daily, and yet, and yet, there was a small, dark and selfish part of her who didn't want him to move on. She wanted him to remember her and throw pebbles at her window at midnight with a boom box over his head playing her favourite The Smiths song, and she would jump down in a heartbeat to let him catch her, but then there was the boom box problem and of course, the weight problem. So she never really wrote back, couldn't write back, until she mentally slapped herself and forced herself to at least let him know that she was still receiving his letters. She didn't know why she wrote it, it was pretty cliche now that she thought about it, but she was desperate for a short, conservative, and decisive answer. _Nothing gets over_. Doesn't really fit the criteria, but that'll have to do.

And here Park was, sitting in her couch, her new couch, staring at her as if he expected something from her. "What?" she said. She thought she heard a cord in a Park snap as she said the word. And snapped did Park. "What? _WHAT_? That's all that you have to say to me? _WHAT_? " She didn't know what to answer. "What do you want me to say?" she just felt stupid now after replying. Park was flaming by now. "OH I DON'T KNOW, AN EXPLANATION WOULD BE GREAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY TO ANY OF MY LETTERS FOR THE GODDAMN YEAR? WHY DO YOU JUST SUDDENLY REPLY WITH THOSE THREE FUCKING WORDS AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT?" Eleanor wanted to crawl into a hole. She'd never seen Park this angry before. "I thought you'd like to know if I received your letters." her voice sounded timid. "Damn right I would've fucking liked to know if you received the letters." Park huffed out, but his anger was already subsiding. He couldn't get angry at Eleanor. He didn't have the capability to get angry at Eleanor for long periods of time. But he was still hurt. Hurt and exhausted and drained and broken. Eleanor decided to apologise. "I'm sorry." Park looked at her like she just threw a spear through his middle, and then he looked deflated, defeated. "it's okay. It's okay. It's okay. As long as you're all right, that's all I have to know."

Eleanor couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat, and she charged into Park's arms, _GOD_, she missed those arms. And she couldn't help but let the tears fall, letting out all the pent up emotions and frustration and all the times she missed and how she would always listen to his Walkman and how she sometimes wears the old shirt that he gave her last time and how much she wanted to talk to him and it's all too much, too much for her to handle and all the walls are breaking down and she's not even trying to hold back her sobs anymore.

Park lets her finish, rubbing her back gently and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he swayed her back and forth. She didn't know how long they stood there for, a minute, an hour, she couldn't care less. And when she was done, when she wiped her tears away and Park let her wipe her nose on his shirt, she looked at him. She looked up at his green eyes and she felt like she was looking into his soul. She couldn't take it anymore.

She gripped his shirt and stood on his toes and brushed his hair away from his eyes, and she eyed him, eyed him so hard, and crashed her lips to his. _Fireworks my ass_, she thought. _These are fucking grenades_. It was just them, just them, and her heart flutters as she felt him recover from his shock and kiss her back and it's like she doesn't even know why she didn't write back and she felt so stupid for ignoring him for a year. They were both crying now, and she broke the kiss to come up for air. They were panting, silent tears cascading done their cheeks as they stared into each other in the most cheesy way it's disgusting. Park wiped away a stray tear on her cheek with the back of his thumb, smiling slightly at her as she started to giggle again. They regained their composure, and she flicked a strand of black hair from his face before saying, "Let's go up to my room."


	3. Chapter 3

Park slid his hands into the back of Eleanor's jean pockets as he lay them both down gently on the bed. He shifted on his elbows, careful not to put any of his weight on her, and proceeded to trace the shape of her full lips and licking her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Eleanor obliged almost immediately, parting her lips and feeling his tongue clash with hers and exploring the roof of her mouth. Eleanor gasped, either for air or in surprise, he doesn't know.

Park laid on the bed with Eleanor, giving her one last long lingering kiss and a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Eleanor had her head on the crook of his elbow, and Park sorted out the knots in her curls. Park raised his head to look at her. Her unruly beautiful hair, brown pupils that dilated during their make out session, her nose that he wanted to repeatedly pepper with kisses, her full red lips, also swollen from the make out.

Park buried his head on Eleanor's hair, and ran his lips along her hairline. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo, and caught a swift of the vanilla behind her ears. "you smell nice." he murmured, and he is suddenly brought back to the past year. She smelt like sunshine and happiness and home. He wanted to bottle her scent, and take a whiff at it every time he misses her, like an addict taking a hit of cocaine.

He wanted to hold her tight, hold her till he can somehow figure out how to go back in time and prevented her from going away, making her stay in his room, him taking the floor, anything, ANYTHING, to make her stay. He snuggled further into her hair, and was starting to drift off when a sudden honk came from her driveway, which was previously only inhabited by his Impala.

"who was that?" he whispered to Eleanor, who got up to see through her window, before replying sharply, "my uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff Douglas only had four rules for Eleanor; no alcohol, no drugs, no parties, and no boys. She's allowed to do pretty much anything else, jump off a cliff, shave her head, as long as its not in his rules. But this, this is obviously breaking a rule, Park is a boy ( "last time I checked.", he said skeptically at Eleanor.) and he's here, in her room, lying on her bed, and he should probably go before her uncle comes up and find him, but she's confused and flu stereo and happy that she just froze there, staring into Park's AquaMan t-shirt, wanting to ask if she could borrow it some time, when she heard her uncle's familiar footsteps going up the stairs.

"Eleanor, where should I hide?" Park sounds panicked, and Eleanor pointed to under her bed, and Park had just slid under when Geoff opened the door. "El? You alright up here?" Eleanor attempted to tame her hair to take off the just-made-out-with-a-guy-I-don't-know-if-I'm-still-together-with-or-not-cause-I-haven't-seen-him-in-a-year look, and tried to calm her mega-watt grin into a small smile as she nodded. "How was school?" Geoff pondered, and Eleanor tried to keep the irritation off her voice as she said "okay.", and kicking Park's shoe under the bed, which had been on the floor. "Oh okay, well lunch is ready, you can come down and get it anytime." Eleanor smiled again, before exhaling when she heard the door clicked shut.

Eleanor told Park that it was okay to go out after locking the door, but she knew she only had little time with him, and "anytime" means that Geoff will be back up in 5 minutes asking what's wrong if she doesn't go down, and that "lunch" is probably Taco Bell he picked up from the way home. "Uhm, I really have to go down soon, my uncle's gonna come back up." she said, not really meaning it. "oh, okay,I guess I'll go then." Park started to put on his shoe when Eleanor stopped him. "write me, okay? I promise I'll write back." Park stared at her long and hard before saying, "okay."

They had a last kiss before Park jumped out the window and into his Impala. Eleanor was surprised Geoff didn't question the unknown vehicle on his driveway, but then again he was extremely friendly, letting the neighbours park their cars in the driveway, lending salt, offering to water their front lawns. Eleanor felt guilty for breaking one of his rules, he really did seem like he was trying to be a good role model for her, he even stopped drinking beer, started to have lunch at home to eat with her, bought her a proper wardrobe. She sighed, and went downstairs for lunch.

It wasn't Taco Bell. It was KFC. Although Eleanor wasn't complaining. KFC was about as high on her need list as oxygen and water, and Park. _Park_, who she's going to try to reconcile with again. _Park_, who didn't give up on her for a year. _Park_, who has really cool hair now, she can't help but notice. She bit into the chicken, tearing a chunk off and dumping it in gravy. _God, she needed to go on a diet. _"No,you don't." Geoff said sternly. She didn't realise she was saying it out loud. "I think you look really nice like this, not like those twigs I see when I drop you to school." he smiled. She smiled back. She really liked him. She really liked her aunt. She really liked her school. She really liked it here.


End file.
